Endless Zone
Endless Zone (Challenge Zone in the old version) in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is unlocked after beating the twelfth day of Ancient Egypt, fourth day of Pirate Seas, third day of Wild West, fourth day of Far Future and the twelfth night of Dark Ages. The levels are known as Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow and Arthur's Challenge. In the game, players start off with three plants (Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Peashooter) and four plants in Arthur's Challenge (Sun-shroom , Puff-shroom , Fume-shroom , Wall-nut ) then they get to pick one more plant at the beginning of each round. They can also choose to start off with 200 more sun, start off with an extra Plant Food, get any free power up (the 2.0.1 update and above) or to recharge Lawn Mowers. Since the 2.0.1 update, a fourth card in the card selection is available. However, it is unrevealed and unusable unless 2000 coins are paid to reveal it, or if the player uses the glitch to get it. The player can save and quit in the middle of level or before starting a level, and all their Plant Food are kept from one level to the next one. The player can only buy one Plant Food per level and all Power Ups can be only used once per level too. Currently this effect is no longer in use, most likely as a bug, or possibly because they just want it to be easier due to the presence of Gargantuars. Pyramid of Doom This is Ancient Egypt's Endless Zone. As the player progress through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with large number of graves, occupying most spaces and preventing the player from planting any kind of plant. Dead Man's Booty This is Pirate Seas's Endless Zone. The number and placement of plank bridges vary in different levels. It is easier when there are less plank bridges since there are less Gargantuars to handle. Big Bad Butte This is Wild West's Endless Zone. As the player progress through higher levels, the lawn will be filled with mine carts that can either occupy two, three, four, or five rows. The minecarts can also occupy many spaces, limiting the player from planting. However, the player can also use these to delay Wild West Gargantuars. Among the other Endless Zones, Big Bad Butte is considered to be the most challenging of all because of mine carts that occupy the player's lawn. Terror from Tomorrow This is the Far Future's Endless Zone. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, the lawn will sometimes give less Power Tiles and machined zombies are most likely to appear at the very beginning of the level. Arthur's Challenge This is Dark Ages' Endless Zone. As the player progresses throughout the higher levels, the lawn will be filled with a large number of graves, preventing the player from planting plants. Gallery Challenge Zone Level Complete.png|Starting a Level for the first time BUL9 100 Levels TfT.png|From Terror from Tomorrow, by BUL9. Challege Zone Quit Start.png|Starting a level after retiring or quitting. Cards2-Card Select in Challenge Zone.png|Selecting a Card before 1.7 update Lucky Spin.png Receiving Pyramid Of Doom.jpeg|Obtaining the Pyramid of Doom after the 1.7 update Do.jpg|Pyramid of Doom on the map before the 1.7 update PODNew.PNG|Pyramid of Doom on the map after the 1.7 update DMBNew.PNG|Dead Man's Booty on the map after the 1.7 update Loooo.jpg|Dead Man's Booty on the map before the 1.7 update Pyramid Of Doom Level 29.png|Pyramid of Doom gameplay BBBNew.PNG|Big Bad Butte on the map after the 1.7 update Noooo_.jpg|Big Bad Butte on the map before the 1.7 update Photo(4).png|Dead Man's Booty gameplay Big bad butte level 6.jpeg|Big Bad Butte gameplay PVZIAT_FF_EZ.png|Terror from Tomorrow activation item TerrorfromTomorrow.PNG|Terror from Tomorrow on the map TFTPartyloverlvl14.jpg|Terror from Tomorrow gameplay Trivia *In the game files, Endless Zones are called Danger Rooms. *There is a glitch when the player lose the Endless Zone, then play again without quitting, the player will lose all his or her Lawn Mowers in the 1.9 update. However, this was fixed in later versions. *There is a glitch where visiting the Zen Garden before starting a level gives the player access to every seed packet. This can be used to get Blover in Pyramid of Doom and E.M.Peach in Big Bad Butte. The seed packets are lost once the level ends, therefore plants must still be permanently obtained through cards. However, as of version 2.3, this tactic is of no use. *Besides Arthur's Challenge, all the endless zone's names are 3 words long, and have at least one word that has to do with death or evil. *If the player visits Zen Garden and has chosen either a Plant Food or Sun on four of the cards, the player will still keep the card they have chosen. In previous versions, upon doing so, the selected card will be nullified. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Endless Levels Category:Modes Category:Far Future Category:Endless Zone